


"Три недели из жизни Уолли Харта"

by lotioniel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простенькая стилизация под «Shopgirl» Стива Мартина</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Понедельник Уолли Харта (1 августа)

Понедельник начинается в шесть утра со звонка будильника, но Уолли просыпается только к восьми тридцати, когда на автопилоте добирается до своего кабинета на двадцать третьем этаже. Кабинет устрашающе огромен и разделен тонкими перегородками на маленькие закутки – «гробики», как все их тут называют. У «гробика» Уолли общие перегородки с «гробиками» Инесс и Джерри, и Уолли имеет обыкновение перебрасываться с ними ничего не значащими фразами о погоде, планах на выходные и подобными вежливыми глупостями.  
Вот и сегодня он удостаивается вопроса Инесс: «Как провел уикенд?»  
Уолли начинает торопливо рассказывать что-то про то, как он с друзьями надрался в хлам, играл на бильярде, а потом катался на роликах по парку, и почти ничего не придумывает: воображаемые друзья преследуют его с самого детства.  
Инесс делает вид, что впечатлена, и талантливо ахает в нужных местах, но недовольный ее вниманием Джерри прерывает рассказ внезапным вопросом о том, сколько стоит приличный планшетник, и они переходят к обсуждению достоинств IPad’ов и топовых тайваньских гаджетов на Android’е, и ровно через десять минут теряют к друг другу всякий интерес и приступают к работе.  
Еще через полчаса Уолли вызывает начальник отдела, мистер Чейни.  
\- Уолли, зайди ко мне, - рявкает он в трубку.  
Уолтера Майкла Харта все называют просто Уолли. Уолли двадцать восемь, но с копной непослушных рыжих волос, золотистыми веснушками и растерянным близоруким взглядом он выглядит на десяток лет младше. Никто ни разу в жизни не называл его «Уолтер» или «мистер Харт».  
\- Уолли, что это? – кричит Чейни и тычет в Уолли пальцем-сосиской.  
Уолли видит на столе распечатку своего отчета и молчит. Он работает под началом Чейни уже четыре года и знает и в глубине души даже смирился с этой понедельничной традицией унижения наугад выбранного подчиненного. По всем законам матстатистики и теории вероятности сегодня наступила очередь Уолли, и в какой-то степени он рад этому самому легкому из возможных наказаний за ложь. Ну, и кроме того все, что подчиняется математическим законам, кажется ему нужным и правильным.  
\- Что это за чушь, Уолли?! – продолжает рычать Чейни, и Уолли смотрит на его толстые волосатые пальцы, сжимающие распечатку, и думает о жене Чейни, тощей блондинке, которую видел пару раз на корпоративных вечеринках, и о том, как та морщится, когда эти пальцы касаются рукава ее идеально отутюженной блузки. И о том, как она, лежа в супружеской постели, наверное, говорит: «О, отстань, Алекс» или «У меня болит голова» или что-то подобное и отворачивается к стенке.  
\- О чем ты вообще думал, Уолли? – продолжает Чейни, но уже без огонька: Чейни любит обратную связь, любит слезы и крики, любит неуверенное, смущенное бормотание, все эти жалкие попытки оправдаться. Но Уолли совершенно нет дела до этого чертового отчета, Уолли безумно скучно, так что он продолжает молчать и разглядывать пальцы Чейни.  
\- Иди, исправь все! – уже почти спокойно говорит Чейни, и Уолли возвращается к своему столу, к монитору с откушенным яблоком, к карандашнице, полной синих скрепок, и к календарю, в котором черным маркером обведено пятнадцатое августа – первый день отпуска. Уолли заранее ненавидит этот день. У Уолли уже забронирован билет на самолет на Аляску, и он ненавидит и этот день, и этот самолет, и Аляску всей душой.  
Уолли садится за стол и смотрит на часы: полдесятого. Рабочий день Уолли разбит на две части: до двух пополудни он занимается бесполезными отчетами, связывается с поставщиками и решает какие-то смехотворные вопросы. Уолли иногда думает, что компания легко просуществовала бы без его услуг, но предпочитает не озвучивать мысли об эффективности своего труда, пока ему исправно платят восемьсот долларов в неделю.  
После двух Уолли обычно серфит по Интернету, читает новости и абсолютно не реагирует на внешние раздражители. Иногда Уолли прерывается на кофе из автомата.  
День тянется медленно.  
Уолли задумывается о перспективах карьерного роста и с какой-то мазохистской радостью думает о том, что их абсолютно нет. Отдел напоминает ему «Джей-под» Коупленда – отсюда тоже никто еще не смог выбраться. Уолли знает, что Чейни работает тут уже десять лет, Инесс и Джерри – восемь, а Барри, тот парень, что выпрыгнул из окна позавчера, - пятнадцать. В том, что отсюда не выбраться, есть высшая справедливость, считает Уолли. Двадцать третий этаж – ад на земле, а из ада обратный билет не предусмотрен.  
В течение дня Инесс несколько раз спрашивает про планы на вечер, и Уолли пытается не замечать ее топорные намеки. Джерри присылает ему на гугл-мейл ссылки на статьи о социофобах, и из-за перегородки слышно, как Джерри пытается подавить смех.  
Наконец Уолли говорит: «Не знаю насчет сегодня, я слишком устал и хочу отдохнуть после выходных. А вот завтра вечером я не занят. Сходим куда-нибудь?» Джерри резко прекращает хихикать, а Инесс соглашается на кино, и по ее голосу (за высокой перегородкой Уолли ее не видит) слышно, что и на все остальное после кино она тоже согласна.  
Уолли отмечает в блокноте «1:0» в свою пользу и идет за кофе. Джерри перехватывает его у автомата и шипит: «Что ты делаешь?», но Уолли столько же дела до его шипения, сколько до чертова отчета.  
Уолли почти злорадно улыбается, и мироздание мстит ему – он обжигается кофе. Почесывая язык о передние зубы, Уолли возвращается обратно в свой «гробик» гуглить восемь способов приготовления курицы по-фламандски (которые ему никогда не пригодятся) и рисовать в блокноте пауков и перечеркнутые стрелками заштрихованные окружности.  
В четверть шестого Уолли выключает компьютер, сдвигает бумаги в угол, прощается с Инесс, кивает Джерри и идет по лестнице на первый этаж. Уолли представляет, как Джерри заходит в лифт, тяжело дыша, прислоняется сутуловатой спиной к зеркальной поверхности, и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки – Джерри страдает клаустрофобией, но с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, продолжает дважды в день ездить на лифте. Впрочем, с тем же нелепым упорством сам Уолли дважды в день проходит четыреста шестьдесят ступенек – утром вверх, вечером – вниз.  
Уолли выходит из здания компании и теряется в бесконечном потоке офисного планктона, который несет его в подземку. Потом Уолли долго стоит на станции в ожидании поезда, наблюдает, как железные монстры поглатывают порции живой материи, как истончается людской поток, и думает, о том, что ему совершенно не хочется домой.  
Уолли мог бы зайти посидеть в баре недалеко от дома, но по понедельникам там собираются только одинокие неудачники. Уолли не хочет считать себя таковым, поэтому запрыгивает в очередного грохочущего монстра. Он устраивается на сидении, успевает задремать и просыпается от ощущения холода, которое так часто сопровождает его в кошмарах.  
Уолли выходит на своей станции, покупает «GEO» у старика по имени Полковник Такер и бегло пролистывает его в автобусе. Статья о брачных обрядах племен Амазонки неожиданно увлекает Уолли, и он едва успевает выскочить на своей остановке. Ему остается пройти еще двести метров до тринадцатиэтажного многоквартирного уродца и подняться пешком на самый верх.  
Без пяти восемь Уолли наконец отпирает дверь в квартиру и, не снимая ботинки, идет к холодильнику, шарит по полупустым полкам и пьет прокисшее молоко из тетрапака.  
Квартира у Уолли небольшая: кухня, где едва помещается плита и стол, гостиная с диваном, узким книжным шкафом и телевизором, крошечная ванная и спальня. В квартире есть еще двое жильцов: призрак грустного хомяка и воображаемая кошка. Призрак хомяка регулярно посещает кухню, подбирая хлебные крошки и кусочки фруктов, которые Уолли оставляет для него в блюдце у холодильника. Когда-то хомяк жил в клетке, крутил розовое пластиковое колесо днем и грустно фыркал в опилках ночью, пока однажды в гуманистическом порыве Уолли не открыл дверцу и не выпустил его на волю. Уолли предпочитает думать, что теперь хомяк счастлив.  
Воображаемая кошка живет за книжным шкафом и покидает свое убежище от силы раз в месяц - Уолли почему-то уверен, что это происходит в полнолуние - запрыгивает Уолли на колени, разрешает почесать себе за ушами, и если Уолли делает все правильно, кошка вознаграждает его усилия глухим урчанием. В обычные дни кошка невидима и дает о себе знать только голодным мявом и рассыпанным вокруг миски кормом.  
Иногда Уолли думает, что кошка на самом деле не существует, а хомяк давно сдох и представляет собой хаотично перемещающуюся в пространстве призрачную субстанцию, оставляющую на кухонном столе комки эктоплазмы в виде хомячьего дерьма. Но исчезающая еда и пахнущие кошачьей мочой кроссовки развенчивают теорию о собственном тихом безумии.  
Однако в пользу «безумной теории безумия», так ее называет Уолли, говорят периодические приступы «тактильно-термического голода»: иногда Уолли мучительно нужны объятья. Ему нужно чтобы кто-то – кто угодно – протянул руку и дотронулся до его лица, отводя растрепанную челку влево, а потом прижал его к себе так, чтобы максимально соприкоснуться кожей – плотно вжал в себя, щедро поделился теплом. За это Уолли готов платить чем угодно.  
Уолли мучительно борется с ежевечерним желанием позвонить. Сегодня это желание невыносимо. Он несколько раз пролистывает контакты на мобильном, перечитывает старые смс (среди них сохранились поздравления еще с позапрошлым Рождеством), пару раз играет в тетрис, проверяет почту. Собственное молчание угнетает, и Уолли начинает болтать сам с собой о пустяках. Воображаемая кошка громко требует себе еды - Уолли приходится врубить звук телевизора на максимум, чтобы заглушить ее вопли. Мобильник Уолли засовывает в упаковку попкорна.  
Проходит еще полчаса.  
Уолли сидит на диване в пижамных штанах и думает о том, что заставляет китов выбрасываться на берег. И в тот самый момент, когда он уже готов выкопать мобильник из попкорна и окончательно унизиться, Уолли слышит дверной звонок.  
Уолли как загипнотизированный идет к двери, проводит рукой по гладкому дереву, слепо ощупывает пальцами замок и открывает за мгновение до того, как тот, кто стоит за дверью решит, что Уолли нет дома, и повернется, чтобы уйти.  
Уолли молчит, Уолли смотрит снизу вверх. Уолли рад, безумно рад видеть Джерри, хотя и знает, что уж Джерри-то едва ли его когда-нибудь обнимет. Но надежда, это глупое чувство… Уолли думает о том, что без надежды человечество давно погибло бы.  
И отвечает на жадный поцелуй.  
Джерри ногой захлопывает дверь. Джерри тянет его в спальню, по пути сбрасывая футболку и стягивая джинсы с себя и штаны с Уолли.  
Джерри не спрашивает, хочет ли Уолли, ему не нужно согласие – Джерри привык брать, и он берет.  
За то, чтобы его обняли, Уолли сейчас готов на все. Поэтому он позволяет Джерри злые поцелуи, укусы, синяки от пальцев на бедрах. Уолли сам переворачивается на живот, разводит пошире ноги, и Джерри берет его. Джерри движется в слишком жестком ритме, чтобы это было приятным.  
Спустя пару бесконечно болезненных минут Джерри внезапно нежно скользит ладонью по бедру Уолли и плотно обхватывает член. Уолли ненадолго задумывается, можно ли это считать объятьями, но мысли быстро улетучиваются: рука Джерри диссонирующее медленно движется вверх-вниз, и эта дисгармония доводит Уолли до пика надежнее глубокого минета. Оглушенный, Уолли продолжает чувствовать на грани сознания последние резкие толчки.  
Наконец Джерри вытягивается рядом. Его плечо касается плеча Уолли. Уолли вздрагивает, вздыхает, замирает на миг, не в силах отказаться от такого близкого тепла, а потом откатывается подальше на постели и укладывается на бок.  
И тут Джерри хватает его за талию, притягивает ближе к себе и разворачивает, так что голова Уолли оказывается у него на груди.  
И Уолли засыпает почти счастливым, и за эти объятья он готов простить Джерри все, что было, есть и будет.


	2. Вторник Уолли Харта (2 августа)

Вторник Уолли Харта (2 августа) 

Уолли просыпается от шума дождя. Шесть утра. Грозовое небо в квадрате окна.   
Джерри ушел в полчетвертого, Уолли помнит, что светящийся электронный циферблат застыл на 3:28. Джерри просто поднялся, на ощупь нашел свою одежду и ушел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.   
Уолли помнит: время остановилось. Минута - бесконечность в миниатюре. Но Уолли и так получил больше, чем мечтал, сожалеть не о чем.   
Кошка тычется прохладным носом в подмышку, и Уолли благодарно гладит ее по спине и думает о том, что пора бы выбрать ей имя.   
\- Тебе нравится Синди? – спрашивает он. Кошка мурчит и выгибается под рукой.   
Уолли поднимается с постели и, прихрамывая, шагает в ванную. В зеркале он не отражается. Уолли знает, что это просто выверт его сознания, но все равно старается не смотреть. Он быстро чистит зубы, сплевывает красным в раковину. На очереди душ и первая утренняя чашка кофе.   
На станции сегодня нет Полковника Такера, вместо него газеты продает какой-то тощий мальчишка с дредами, и это кажется Уолли дурной приметой. Когда он почти собирается с духом, чтобы спросить, что случилось со стариком, с лязгом подъезжает поезд.   
До офиса компании Уолли добирается к четверти девятого. Он стоит у вращающейся стеклянной двери и не может заставить себя войти. Словно он вампир, а порог посыпан солью или кладбищенским пеплом, – Уолли не помнит точно, как правильно.   
Проходящие мимо толкают его, кое-кто здоровается с ним, кое-кто шипит: «Чего встал?» Уолли дрейфует вместе с толпой и все-таки пересекает чертов порог. Его выносит к лифтам.   
Нужно что-то менять, с тоской думает Уолли и нажимает кнопку вызова. Ежедневные четыреста шестьдесят ступенек отменяются. И это тоже дурная примета.   
В их отделе тихо. Инесс в новом платье (во всяком случае, Уолли раньше его не видел) рассматривает свое отражение в перегородке «гробика». Судя по всему, она безумно себе нравится. Она вдыхает безвкусный кондиционированный офисный воздух и выдыхает уверенность в своей неотразимости. На эту уверенность как мухи слетаются мужчины из соседних отделов. Инесс улыбается.   
\- О, Уолли, доброе утро! – говорит она. – Все в силе?   
\- Да, конечно, - старается улыбнуться в ответ Уолли. Он совершенно забыл о предстоящим свидании и сейчас судорожно подсчитывает в уме наличность – хватит ли или ему придется использовать одну из кредитных карт, что само по себе унизительно. – Прекрасно выглядишь.   
\- Правда? – искренне радуется нехитрому комплименту Инесс, и Уолли с удивлением думает, как мало нужно женщине для счастья.   
Он идет к своему «гробику», включает компьютер, раскладывает по стопкам бумаги.   
Когда бледный Джерри выходит из лифта, Уолли чувствует укол разочарования: хоть что-то должно было измениться предыдущей ночью, и если уж он сам сегодня утром предпочел лифт привычно-утомительной прогулке по лестнице, то Джерри тоже мог бы изменить своим привычкам.   
Джерри пробирается на свое рабочее место, здоровается с Инесс, кивает Уолли. В его глазах предупреждение: «Не смей ничего говорить», и Уолли согласен, сто тысяч раз согласен, и при свете дня ему почти не больно.   
День тянется медленно. Мистер Чейни настроен благодушно, курит сигары у себя в кабинете. Ничего не происходит. Джерри не поднимает глаз от своего монитора. Инесс болтает с подругой по телефону. Уолли строит пирамиду из карандашей и канцелярских скрепок.   
К началу шестого пирамида уже на полметра возвышается над перегородкой «гробика», а в отделе не остается свободных письменных принадлежностей. Инесс восторженно смеется и требует сфотографировать себя вместе с пирамидой на ее айфон. Джерри мстительно хлопает папкой по перегородке.   
\- Мне очень жаль, - улыбается он, показывая ровные белые зубы.   
Уолли молчит. В таких случаях он всегда теряется.   
Инесс собирает карандаши и вполголоса выговаривает Джерри. Джерри продолжает улыбаться.   
\- Пойдем, Уолли, - Инесс сует карандаши Джерри в руки и хватает Уолли за локоть.   
Уолли пристально смотрит на Джерри и очень надеется, что в его глазах не отражается это унизительное «За что?», и Джерри отвечает ему кривой ухмылкой.   
\- Не обращай внимания, Джерри всегда был той еще задницей, - говорит Инесс и тянет Уолли прочь.   
У лифта Уолли оборачивается и замечает: Джерри, сгорбившись, шагает к лестнице. Четыреста шестьдесят ступенек вниз. И Уолли думает, что это что-то значит. 

Уолли совершенно не помнит, что нужно делать на свидании с женщиной. Он помогает Инесс устроиться - отодвигает для нее стул, и от этого жеста веет какой-то до оскомины безнадежной старомодностью, но Инесс, кажется, все нравится. Она улыбается и заводит разговор о погоде. Уолли никогда не умел поддерживать такие разговоры, и единственное, что ему остается – это издавать маловразумительные согласные звуки в нужных местах, пока они ждут свою пасту и бутылку белого вина.   
Инесс рассказывает о своей семье, об учебе в университете, о подруге, которая замужем за одним из клерков с десятого этажа. Уолли в основном молчит и вяло ковыряется в тарелке, но Инесс вполне хватает пары его слов, чтобы продолжить свой – почти – монолог.   
Уолли чувствует себя уставшим, попросту истощенным. Его выматывает мягкая музыка и свечи – непременные атрибуты дешевой ресторанной романтики. Его мучает болтовня Инесс. Когда они наконец выходят из ресторанчика на набережной и Инесс замолкает, лишь крепче ухватывает его под локоть, он чувствует себя почти счастливым. Он благодарен Инесс за эту передышку.   
\- Спасибо за прекрасный вечер, - произносит он, потому что это именно то, чего Инесс ждет.   
Инесс улыбается ему и предлагает прогуляться до ее квартиры пешком и зайти на чашку кофе. Уолли делает над собой усилие и соглашается. Он не понимает, зачем это ему, не понимает, почему не может отказаться. Но Инесс… Когда она молчит и улыбается ему, от нее веет теплом и уютной, домашней нежностью. Наверняка, у нее в квартире кружевные бабушкины салфетки, толстая персидская кошка и книги сестер Бронте. Уолли хочется узнать, так ли это.   
Они идут по аллее с редкими фонарями, в темной городской тишине. Уолли почти с удовольствием вдыхает остывающий воздух.   
\- Тут недалеко, - произносит Инесс. Ей нравится их прогулка, понимает Уолли, и ему даже немного жаль, что они так быстро добираются до ее дома. Уолли думает о том, что пока они молчали и дышали - у них было чертовски много общего.   
Инесс живет на шестом этаже. У Инесс ужасный сфинкс вместо персидской кошки, журналы по дизайну интерьера и пушистый ковер. Сфинкса зовут Кити, и это самое неподходящее имя, которое только можно было придумать.   
Кити обнюхивает Уолли и негодующе фыркает.   
\- Ты ей нравишься, - говорит Инесс, и это настолько очевидная ложь, что Уолли смеется.   
\- Она мне тоже, - произносит он, впрочем, не делая попытки погладить кошку.   
Инесс варит им кофе.   
Уолли садится на диван, сжимая в руках чашку. Кофе бесподобно пахнет, но Уолли не может заставить себя сделать глоток.   
Инесс присаживается рядом. Ее бедро касается бедра Уолли, что повергает его в приступ легкой паники.   
Уолли ставит чашку на журнальный стол. Он поворачивается к Инесс:   
\- Послушай, мне…   
Инесс проводит пальцем по его щеке, и он замолкает в растерянности.   
Губы Инесс мягкие, прохладные. У нее восхитительно нежная кожа и красивая высокая грудь. Уолли говорит себе: соберись, ты сможешь. Уолли говорит себе: посмотри, она прекрасна.   
Уолли проигрывает сам себе.   
\- Прости, - говорит Уолли, отстраняясь.   
Инесс вздыхает:   
\- У тебя кто-то есть?   
\- Нет,- качает головой Уолли. – Мне не стоило заходить. Прости. 

На станции пусто, сквозняком по переходу гоняет бумажный мусор. Мальчишка собирает газеты и журналы с лотка.   
\- Добрый вечер, - говорит Уолли. – «Popular Mechanics», будьте добры.   
Мальчишка зевает во все горло и протягивает ему сдачу.   
\- Что случилось с Полковником?   
\- Ничего особенного, - слышит он ответ. – Он просто умер.   
Уолли замерзает на месте. «Этого не может быть», шепчет он. В картину мира прекрасно укладывается крушение пассажирского самолета на Аляске, теракт 11 сентября, вооруженный конфликт в Ливии, но не смерть Такера.   
\- Он был очень старый, - произносит мальчишка. – Вам больше ничего не надо, сэр? А то я уже собираюсь.   
Уолли качает головой, спасибо, больше ничего. Ему холодно, очень-очень холодно. Покалывает щеки и кончики пальцев на ногах.   
Уолли не помнит, как добирается до своей квартиры. Он стоит, прислонившись к двери, шарит по карманам в поисках ключей.   
\- Где ты был? – злобно шипит темная фигура у подъездного окна. – Уже почти три часа ночи!   
\- Полковник умер, - отвечает Уолли, и его голос дрожит.   
И Джерри хватает его за плечи и прижимает к себе.


End file.
